


somewhere i belong

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo and junmyeon are finally in new york city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere i belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeseol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/gifts).



> because [](http://daeseol.livejournal.com/profile)[daeseol](http://daeseol.livejournal.com/) wanted to read a sudo fic. also for [](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/profile)[w_shxn](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/) , because let's face it, almost everything i write is dedicated to her, my samusta, my love.

 

“kyungsoo-yah, wake up.”

kyungsoo stirs slightly, the sleep threatening to take over his body again. he feels a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. his eyes slowly fluttering open, he can barely make out the facial features of the person disturbing him from his slumber.

“kyungsoo,” a voice calls his name again. more alert this time, kyungsoo is able to recognise it anywhere, the sound already ingrained into his memory.

“junmyeon? what time is it?” he mumbles, too lazy to speak.

“3:30am.”

kyungsoo yawns as he puts on his glasses. “it’s so early.”

“i know, but central park.”

ah, yes. kyungsoo remembers now. they had arranged to wake up during the night to sneak off to visit central park, an outing they’ve been wanting to do for years. even though the final concert of the north american tour had been gruelling, and his muscles were screaming for rest, this is most likely the only time they would be able to squeeze it in. they’re due to fly back home the day after, or technically since it’s past midnight, the very same day. it really is a pity that they aren’t able to experience the iconic park during the daytime to fully appreciate its beauty in all its glory but the privacy, away from prying eyes, is worth the extra effort. even if it is in the dead of night; pitch black and freezing cold.

“don’t forget to wrap up, it’s like four degrees out,” junmyeon whispers, careful not to wake up a sleeping jongin.

kyungsoo blushes as junmyeon zips up his jacket, the moonlight seeping in through the thin curtains and illuminating the man’s features. _god, he’s beautiful_ , kyungsoo thinks as junmyeon puts on his own jacket. the man smiles as if he can read kyungsoo’s mind and he quickly banishes the thought due to embarrassment.

junmyeon silently offers him a single glove. kyungsoo accepts and slips it over his left hand. “what about the other one?” he asks with a raised brow.

“i’m wearing it,” junmyeon responds, showing him his gloved right hand for good measure.

“but what about—” kyungsoo feels junmyeon’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling both their hands into his coat pocket. _oh._ kyungsoo can feel the warmth seeping into his skin, it’s far warmer than any glove he’s ever worn.

“come on, let’s go,” junmyeon says in a hushed whisper, gently leading the way out of the hotel room and into the corridor.

 

 

“you cold?” junmyeon asks when he notices kyungsoo shivering.

kyungsoo nods and he feels junmyeon shifting closer. the man’s arm snakes around his waist and pulls him closer, their bodies pressed together.

“at least we’re not back home, we’d be frozen by now.”

kyungsoo nods again. they’ve been sitting in the park for the past couple of hours, not saying much. it’s not often they can bask in the peacefulness of a secluded location, with no one else around. the silence is comfortable; they’re enjoying each other’s presence without the need for conversation.

kyungsoo sneaks a glance at junmyeon’s side profile, a face he’s all too familiar with. and each and every time he looks at him, he finds himself in awe of how handsome the man truly is. _a face carved by gods_ , kyungsoo tenses his body, cringing at the cheesiness. junmyeon’s effect, no doubt.

“still cold?” junmyeon asks, noticing the change in his posture.

“i’m alright,” kyungsoo responds, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

they sit in silence again, the only sounds heard are the birds chirping as the city begins to wake up.

“the sun’s about to rise, we should probably head back now.” junmyeon stands up slowly, stretching his limbs, stiff from sitting on the bench for such an extended period of time.

“j-junmyeon?” kyungsoo calls out, his voice cracking slightly after having not spoken for a while.

“hmm?”

making sure the coast is clear, kyungsoo leans in and presses his lips against junmyeon’s. they’re cold, much like his own. junmyeon’s lips part and kyungsoo slips in his tongue, the warmth of the other’s mouth inviting and welcoming. with the knowledge that they’re in public and the possibility of someone stumbling upon them at any given time, kyungsoo begrudgingly pulls away, ending the kiss.

with flushed cheeks, junmyeon beams brightly at kyungsoo. returning junmyeon’s wide smile, kyungsoo seeks out the other’s hand, fingers intertwining when they meet. “okay, we can go back to the hotel now.”

 

 

“let me walk you back to your room,” junmyeon says as they exit the lift, hand in hand.

“or maybe i could…” kyungsoo trails off, a pensive expression cast on his face. it’s not that he’s too shy to ask junmyeon if he can spend the night with him; it’s pretty much a constant routine back at the dorm. he’s more concerned that junmyeon would sleep better alone, without kyungsoo cramping the small single bed. the tour has taken its toll, on the both of them, and it’s not as if their schedules will ease up anytime soon. junmyeon could probably do with as much sleep as he can possibly get.

“i don’t know if i ever told you this, kyungsoo. but i sleep much better when you’re in my arms,” junmyeon confesses.

sometimes, kyungsoo believes the other understands him better than anyone else, and that includes himself. he tries to bite back his smile, lest he inflates junmyeon’s already large ego. catching the sparkle in junmyeon’s eyes, the word escapes his lips before he can stop it. “same.”

 

 

“wake up, sleepyhead,” junmyeon whispers in kyungsoo’s ear, his warm breath fanning down the latter’s neck.

“morning.” kyungsoo smiles, his hand cupping junmyeon’s face. gazing lovingly into his eyes, kyungsoo begins to caress junmyeon’s cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin softly.

“ew, gross.”

kyungsoo scowls at sehun, or rather in the general direction of where he think sehun is standing, or sitting. he’s shooting blind at the moment, what with his glasses sitting on top of the nightstand. he quickly kisses junmyeon’s forehead, too self conscious of his morning breath to give the man a peck on the lips. “i should head back to my room and wake jongin up,” he announces, reaching for his glasses. once perched on his face, he sends another glare at sehun for his earlier remark.

“i’ll do it, hyung!” sehun quickly offers and dashes out of the room before kyungsoo is able to respond.

“the kid didn’t even put a shirt on, he’d better hope he doesn’t bump into anyone on the way. if anyone snaps a photo, he’ll probably break the internet.” kyungsoo tuts and shakes his head. “though i am surprised he isn’t already with jongin. they’re probably having a quickie right about now so i’ll just stay here for the next half hour or so before heading back to get ready for checkout,” he continues.

“well, if you’re going to stay here, we might as well make the most of it,” junmyeon says with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows.

kyungsoo bites his lower lip and his heart skips a beat. it’s so unfair that junmyeon has this infuriating ability to make kyungsoo go crazy for him. kyungsoo’s breath hitches when junmyeon pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs.

junmyeon climbs onto the bed, his small muscular frame pressing against kyungsoo’s body. “i think it’s time we got rid of these,” he breathes as he slips his fingers into the hem of kyungsoo’s boxers.

a soft moan escapes kyungsoo’s lips as the cool touch of junmyeon’s hand grazes against his inner thighs. junmyeon continues to pull at the woven material and kyungsoo’s already hard cock springs free. once the boxers are slipped off completely, junmyeon straddles kyungsoo between his thighs, his fingers wrapped firmly around kyungsoo’s shaft. he moves his hand slowly, pumping kyungsoo’s cock. a look of smug satisfaction is plastered across his face when he sees the way kyungsoo is reacting to his touch.

“f-fuck!” kyungsoo gasps, his own hands clutching the bedsheets.

the door bursts open, footsteps following shortly after. “wait, i forgot somethin— oh, my eyeballs! you’ve scarred my eyeballs!”

 

 

sehun is still refusing to make eye contact with kyungsoo and junmyeon, even after they land back in seoul. they’re met with grumbles and grunts, gaze glued to the ground, much to the confusion of the other members.

kyungsoo doesn’t mind though; the way junmyeon looks at him is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a linkin park song because of suho's dad joke.  
> started writing at one am so sorry if it's utter shite.
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
